


Lay With Me

by Sketchy_Skittles



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Chill, Comfort, Protectiveness, big brother knife, but also only kinda, but only kinda, i did not read this over once before posting, i love this dynamic, inspired by the stripped version on Moths Wings by Passion Pit, little sister suitcase, set in an au where they knew eachother pre-canon, short fic, sibling knife and suitcase dynamic, so i hope it makes sense cause idk if it does, why do i only ever start fics at 11 pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Suitcase chooses inaction
Relationships: Suitcase & Knife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lay With Me

It was quiet. The pond rippled in front of her, deforming the reflection of the night sky on its surface as a soft wind sent a ripple across its surface, bringing with it a cool breeze that curled lazily around her. Overhead was a bright expanse, littered with stardust that caught in her eyes when she forgot to blink. The moon, three-quarters full, hung quietly overhead, just slightly visible from where she lay where the shoreline met the grass. Bits of sand slipped between her back and the yellow bands that wrapped around her, and long strands of grass, much too long, having not been cut recently, brushed against her side. Weariness settled behind her eyes.  
She did not care. She took in the serenity and gave back nothing in return. Suitcase simply was.  
Simply being, in comparison to existing in motion, was a stressless way of life. No back-and-forth. No rush. No uncertainty come to life, leaping to tear you to shreds, forcing you awake with fear.   
Inaction was a much more pleasant way to live, she decided, soaking up the sound of crickets somewhere off in the field. After all, such things overlooked the unchanging and still.  
She closed her eyes, breathing deep the stillness of the night.

Suitcase had no long what time it was, or how long she’d been lying there, but the moon was gone from her vision by the time she caught a rustle in the grass. It came to her left before stopping, allowing her to catch sight of a pair of legs that stretched out of view. She could’ve made out a hand beside it as well, had she chosen to look. They shuffled slightly.  
“It’s a little chilly out, isn’t it?” asked a gruff voice to her left, worn well into her mind by years. She remained on the path of inaction, blinking once, though not in reply. For a brief moment, she felt his eyes on her, watching for a reaction he wouldn’t get.   
He turned away with a low hum. Knife shuffled, settling on the ground beside her.  
He draped his arm over her left, seemingly idly tapping her left side twice before stilling.  
She took what he was offering, giving him her presence in return.

Several minutes passed.  
She closed her eyes, soaking up the comfort of the night,

and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sucker for sibling Suitcase & Knife ok i live for that shit  
> also if u wanna im on twitter and tumblr @doodlebeeberry, i post art and stuff sometimes  
> comments would absolutely simmer my soup!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
